darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
King
The King is an Elvis impersonator who terrorizes St. Canard at least during the 1960s. He is the vocalist and guitarist of a band that doubles as his gang of crooks. Their main objective is monetary gain, but they are willing to use force and commit murder to get at it and even have higher aspirations of city-scale authority. The King's main weapon in this is a guitar named Cecile, which is capable of sound-based destruction. As can be inferred from the fact he gave her a name, the King thinks highly of her. The only other that can lay claim to a favored bond is Lamont, the King's younger brother and fellow gang member, whom he is highly supportive of. He is voiced by Patrick Pinney. Character Background It is unknown what the King's civilian name is or how he became a violent thief. His mother did advice against becoming a musician, but her opinion on him entering a life of crime is not addressed. Sadly for her, not only did the King become a musician, but he also introduced his younger brother, Lamont, to the scene. The two siblings, along with Boxcar and another guy, formed what is either a criminal band or a musical gang, with the King being the all-around leading man. Somewhere along the way, he acquired Cecile, recognizing her to be a keeper. There also were several attempts, on behalf of Lamont, to get Drakey Mallard into the gang, but his cowardice or rejection meant he never become more than an extra to the gang. The King is talented as both a musician and a criminal, but lacks originality in the former profession. His attempts to mimic Elvis Presley limit the artistic avenues he's willing to walk. As a criminal, his creativity flourishes better. Were it not for Darkwing Duck, he could've gotten big. Instead, he ended up in jail young and what became of him after that is unknown. Personality Sheer aggression fuelled by an overgrown ego are what the King usually goes by and what usually is enough, but he isn't the gang's leader just because he's meaner. When it comes down to it, he knows when a proper plan is required and can adjust scheduled activities to fit the new situation. Schemes with double payoff aren't outside his imagination either and it's this combination that keeps him out of the police's hands. His main weakness is his vanity. It's a carefully kept secret that he is bald and having his wig taken from him will distract him from more urgent matters. Similarly, he gets very upset when people request him to play music outside of his genre, like polka. Despite being rotten, the King treats his gang well, especially his younger brother Lamont, whom he takes as seriously as the rest of his men. Appearance The King is a tall dog who covers his bald head with a wig of black hair done in a high ducktail, which is the signature hairstyle of his gang. He chooses his outfits based on the fashion choices of Elvis Presley, going for the greaser look during his youth and flashy jumpsuits during his midlife. Fiction Cartoon The King arranges for a hold-up on a music store, at which he is the last to arrive. He intimidates the store clerk to reveal the location of the safe and then cracks it open with Cecile's power. This act is witnessed by Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn, who've travelled from the future with the time machine. Darkwing jumps in to stop them before being pulled away by his consequence-conscious daughter. The King is rather confused, but undaunted. The gang escapes with the cash and from that day on it's smooth sailing for them. At around 30 years later, the King has become the King of St. Canard, a crimelord powerful enough he can demand taxes from the population as he pleases. One day, he visits the garage owned by J. Gander Hooter and Sara Bellum to demand the taxes for that day. When they refuse to pay, he and Cecile destroy the windows of all cars present after which the rest of the gang shakes the two for loose change. However, this is not the course of events as they should've happened but an alteration of the timeline that happened because of Darkwing's interference. Coincidentally, this moment lines up with the moment from which Darkwing and Gosalyn left on their time journey in the first place and upon returning Darkwing tries to stop the crooks. The King has Cecile make a pile of tires fall atop him, incapacitating him. The gang readies to murder Darkwing under accompaniment of a little music, but Gosalyn manages to save him. Realizing they are no match for the King now, the two return to the past to set things straight. The King's gang escapes him at the music store still, but they find Darkwing spying on them during band practice in their hideout a short while later, having been led their by Drakey Mallard, Darkwing's younger self who's been forced into the gang for a while already. The gang prepares to beat him and the two children to pulp, but they escape. The gang does some spying back and learn that Darkwing is training Drakey to stand up for himself. The King sends Lamont to pretend he is afraid of Drakey now and not-so-accidentally spill that the gang will rob Royal Records that evening. As per the plan, the three heroes go there to stop them and get ambushed. Drakey escapes, but Darkwing and Gosalyn are set for execution by being squached by a giant LP record. Against everyone's expectations, Drakey saves them, which the gang is alerted to by the lack of music. As an accidental diversion, Drakey steals the King's hair, revealing him to be bald. As the rest of the gang is kept occupied by Darkwing and Gosalyn, the King goes after Drakey to get his hair back. The result is that not only he keeps devoid of hair, he also loses Cecile. Darkwing picks her up and uses her to defeat the crooks. They are subsequently sent off to jail. Notes * The King is influenced by Elvis Presley, which in-fiction is recognized. But he's also based on B.B. King, who had a tradition of naming his guitar Lucille. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Artists Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters